IT
-it- ???? * en: see -itate * -ita ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com substantivos (1. habitante, cidadão, ou nativo de...; 2. membro, aderente, ou discípulo de...) compare: cosmopolita etc.; jesuita etc.; semita etc. * en: suffixo substantive with nouns -ite (1. inhabitant, citizen, or native of ...; 2. member, adherent, or partisan of ...) * ◊ cosmopolita etc.; jesuita etc.; semita etc. * ita] ???? * pt: adv 1. assim; 2. por conseguinte * en: adv 1. thus, so; * 2. just so, yes; 3. and so, consequently; 4. accordingly, under the circumstances * ◊ itaque etc. =Italia= * sub n pr * Italia ???? * pt: npr Itália * en: npr Italy * ◊ italian-italianismo, italianisar, italiano; italic-italico =italian= * adj * italian ???? * pt: adj italiano/a * en: adj Italian =italianisar= * v * italianisar ???? * pt: v italianizar * en: v to Italianize =italianisation= * sub =italianismo= * sub * italianismo ???? * pt: n italianismo * en: n Italianism =italianistica= * sub =italianitate= * sub =italiano= * sub * italiano ???? * pt: n italiano (1. língua italiana; 2. habitante da Itália) * en: n Italian (1. language of Italy; 2. inhabitant of Italy) =italic= * adj * italic ???? * pt: adj 1. itálico/a; 2. Tipog. itálico * en: adj 1. Italic; 2. Print. italic =italica= * sub =italico= * sub * italico ???? * pt: n Tipog. itálico * en: n Print. italic * italo ???? * pt: n italo, italiano * italo-american ???? * pt: adj italo-americano/a * italo-americano ???? * pt: n italo-americano =italophone= * adj =italophono= * sub * italo-suisse ???? * pt: adj italo-suíço/a * italo-suisso ???? * pt: n italo-suíço * itaque] (í-) ???? * pt: conj e assim, portanto * en: conj and so, therefore * -itate ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com adjectivos; '-it-' antes de sufixo adicional (= estado ou qualidade de ser...) compare: regularitate etc.; varietate etc. * en: suffixo substantive with adjectives; -it- before additional suffix -ity, -iety (= state or quality of being ...) * ◊ regularitate etc.; varietate etc. * -ite ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo principalmente com substantivos Mineral. (= mineral ou rocha com..., caracterizado por..., etc.) compare: graphite etc.; lignite etc.; meteorite etc. * en: suffixo substantive mainly with nouns Mineral. -ite (= mineral or rock containing ..., resembling ..., characterized by ..., etc.) * ◊ graphite etc.; lignite etc.; meteorite etc. =item= * adv =item= * sub * item (í-) ???? * pt: adv 1. item; 2. da mesma forma, maneira * en: adv I. item; II. likewise (1. in the same manner; 2. moreover, furthermore) =iterabile= * adj * iterabile ???? * pt: adj repetível * en: adj repeatable =iterar= * v * iterar ???? * pt: v iterar, repetir * en: v to iterate, repeat (1. to do again; 2. to say again) =iteration= * sub * iteration ???? * pt: n iteração, repetição * en: n iteration, repetition =iterative= * adj * iterative ???? * pt: adj iterativo/a * en: adj iterative (1. repetitive; 2. Gram. frequentative) =iterativo= * sub =iterator= * sub * iterator ???? * pt: n repetidor * en: n repeater (= one who repeats) * -iterne ???? * en: see eterne =itero= * adv * itero] (í-) ???? * pt: adv ainda, de novo * en: adv again, anew; * itero e itero again and again, repeatedly * ◊ iterar-iterabile, iteration, iterative, iterator, reiterar-reiterabile, reiteration, reiterative =ithyphallia= * sub =ithyphallic= * adj =itinerante= * adj * itinerante ???? * pt: adj itinerante * en: adj itinerant =itinerantia= * sub * itinerantia ???? * pt: n itinerância * en: n itinerancy =itinerar= * v * itinerar ???? * pt: v viajar * en: v to travel from place to place =itinerari= * adj * itinerari ???? * pt: adj itinerário/a * en: adj itinerary (= pertaining to roads, a route, or a journey) =itinerario= * sub * itinerario ???? * pt: n itinerário * en: n itinerary (1. course of travel; 3. guidebook) =itinere= * sub * itinere ???? * pt: n itinere, viagem * en: n road, route; line of travel * ◊ itinerari; itinerario; itinerar-itinerante-itinerantia =ition= * sub * -ition ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com verbos terminados em '-er' e '-ir'; nota: '-ition' + '-ose' * '-itiose' (= acção ou resultado de...) compare: addition etc.: apparition etc.; audition etc.; fruition etc.; volition etc. * en: suffixo substantive with verbs in -er and -ir ; note: -ition + -ose * -itiose -ition (= action or result of ...ing) * ◊ addition etc.: apparition etc.; audition etc.; fruition etc.; volition etc. * -itis (-ítis) ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com nomes de partes de um corpo Med. -itis (= patologia inflamatória de...) compare: appendicitis etc.; laryngitis etc. * en: suffixo substantive with names of parts of the body Med. -itis (= inflammatory disease of the ...) * ◊ appendicitis etc.; laryngitis etc. * -itive ???? * pt: sufixo adjectivo com verbos terminados em '-er' e '-ir' (1. que tende a...; 2. que tem a função de...) compare: definitive etc.; fugitive etc.; intuitive etc. * en: suffixo adjective with verbs in -er and -ir -itive (1. tending to ...; 2. having the function of ...ing) * ◊ definitive etc.; fugitive etc.; intuitive etc. * -itor ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com verbos terminados em '-er' e '-ir' (= aquele ou aquilo que...) compare: editor etc.; consumitor etc.; servitor etc. * en: suffixo substantive with verbs in -er and -ir -itor, -er (= one who, or that which ...s) * ◊ editor etc.; consumitor etc.; servitor etc. * -itori ???? * pt: sufixo adjectivo com verbos terminados em '-er' e '-ir' (= pertencente a, ou que serve para, a acção de...) compare: * -itoria; -itorio; meritori etc.; auditori etc.; transitori etc. * en: suffixo adjective with verbs in -er and -ir -itory (= pertaining to, or serving for, the action of ...ing) * ◊ -itoria; -itorio; meritori etc.; auditori etc.; transitori etc. * -itoria ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com verbos terminados em '-er' e '-ir' (= instrumento para...) compare: frigitoria etc.; fritoria etc. * en: suffixo substantive with verbs in -er and -ir -e (= instrument for ...ing) * ◊ frigitoria etc.; fritoria etc. * -itorio ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com verbos terminados em '-er' e '-ir' (= lugar onde se faz...) compare: * auditorio etc.: dormitorio etc. * en: suffixo substantive with verbs in -er and -ir -itory, -itorium (= place where ...ing is done) * ◊ auditorio etc.: dormitorio etc. * -itude ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com adjectivos; '-itudin-' antes de sufixo adicional (= estado ou qualidade de ser...) compare: aptitude etc.: certitude etc. * en: suffixo substantive with adjectives; -itudin- before additional suffix -itude (= state or quality of being ...) * ◊ aptitude etc.: certitude etc. * -itudin- ???? * en: see -itude * -itura ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com verbos terminados em '-er' e '-ir' (= acção ou resultado de...] compare: brunitura etc.; vestitura etc. * en: suffixo substantive with verbs in -er and -ir -iture (= action or result of ...ing] * ◊ brunitura etc.; vestitura etc.